


tete a tete

by aphrodite_mine



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Foster Care, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something twists in Sara’s stomach, her mouth opens, but no sound – like swallowing water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tete a tete

She opens the window, knowing just how to jimmy it and make the littlest noise as possible. Still, the thing makes this squeaking noise as she forces it upwards and shimmies her body between the ledge and the glass. One foot touches the carpet of her bedroom and then the other, soft almost-thumps letting her know that she’s touched down.

Sara scans the room, letting her eyes adjust to the different level of darkness inside, watching to see if anyone is moving, even in sleep. Satisfied, she turns back to the window and shimmies the pane back down and turns the latch. She’s well versed in covering her tracks.

It’s by the humming that she realizes Natalie is still awake. Sara, unnerved, continues to unlace her boots, shoving them, one at a time, under her bed, the lower bunk where she is hunched, trying to ignore the faint sounds from above her, and then the taps, as Natalie clicks her fingernails against the metal railing.

“You’ve been out for a long time,” Natalie whispers, finally.

Sara is silent, shrugging out of her sweater, pulling the loose fabric over her head of wavy curls and stuffing it under her pillow where she exchanges it for a nightgown, basic cotton, sleeveless, a hand-me-down from someone who’s stayed here before.

“I was wondering where you went. I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Something twists in Sara’s stomach, her mouth opens, but no sound – like swallowing water.

She slides under the covers, using the inside of her pillowcase to wipe at her makeup. She doesn’t risk the creaking hallway trek to the bathroom.

She doesn’t move but only watches as Natalie’s feet descend the ladder, her voice humming that gloomy tune which Sara’s only heard the words to once and wished she hadn’t.

“I wish you wouldn’t leave me, Sara,” Natalie says, breaking off the chorus. She slides into the lower bunk, pinning Sara down, the moonlight through the window catching her eyes, her grin.

“I promised. I promised Gil-" She chokes, but Natalie holds her down.

“I didn’t ask any questions,” Natalie frowns, adjusting her body over Sara’s, settling her hips down, working the nightgown up.

“They’ll come for me,” Sara mutters, straining against Natalie’s hold, arching her body against Natalie’s. “You won’t win this time.”

Natalie merely smiles. “That’s where you’re wrong, Sara. No one is coming for you. The only people here are you and I.” She traces a rough finger down Sara’s cheek, holding Sara’s arms over her head, keeping her still while she squirms. Natalie smiles, kisses the place she touched. “They’ll wonder why you didn’t fight.” She’s sure to catch Sara’s eyes for a long moment before lowering her lips against the older girl’s and sliding her free hand between them, tugging the underwear free and rubbing against all the right places.

When Sara whimpers and cries out “Natalie!” into her captor’s mouth, Natalie only smiles, knowing it’s time to set the hydraulics in motion and walk away from the scene. Time is on her side and the game is only beginning.


End file.
